


Repeat Performance

by thegrimmscully



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimmscully/pseuds/thegrimmscully
Summary: Written for lj's dracoharry100 prompt "Poor"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lj's dracoharry100 prompt "Poor"

Draco thrust into Harry with deep, measured strokes. Bent over and braced on the table in front of him, Harry grunted and groaned almost continuously. He began stroking himself, and it wasn’t long before his arse was squeezing tight around Draco’s cock. He enjoyed the flare of heat and the feel of Draco riding him hard for a few more minutes until Draco found his own release.

 

They staggered to the sofa and flopped down. Harry winced a little upon sitting.

 

“Sore?”

 

“My poor arse got reamed three times in one day; you’d be sore as well,” Harry replied tiredly.

 

 

 

 

Draco snickered. “I do believe you started this most recent round with your grabby hands. Can’t get enough of me, Potter?”

 

“You know I can’t,” Harry said, smiling as he stretched. “It’s our anniversary; aren’t we supposed to recreate the honeymoon?”

 

“You didn’t have to play Quidditch during our honeymoon,” Draco pointed out with a smug smile. “Your coach will be rather peeved with your poor performance tomorrow if you can’t sit astride your broom.”

 

“Good thing we’re wizards and know healing charms,” Harry said with a wink. “We did it four times on our honeymoon, remember?”

 

Draco just laughed.  


End file.
